Always a Third Wheel
'I do not own PJ, but you probably already knew that. Booberry301 (talk • ) ' Chapter 1 Ugh. That’s all I think every morning. I’m so bored. You see my name is Alexandra, but I just go by Alex. If you don’t know what that means, Alexandra is another name used for Cassandra you know the girl cursed with the prophet by Apollo? Yeah her. My dad said he thought the name sounded wise, considering my mom is Athena. Now I know you already have this image in your head of a blonde haired girl with gray eyes reading a book, well the gray eyes part is right, but I am the only brunette in the Athena cabin. You see my dad is a neuroscientist and has been researching a cure for cancer for years, I guess that’s why Athena was so interested in him. I’m honestly surprised she got past his dark black hair, but let’s not revel on why I’m a brunette. I have much more important things to do, and by important things I mean practicing archery all day since the rest of the Athena cabin is planning strategies against the Romans who may possible attack us. Woo. The only reason I’m not helping is because I’m rather new to the camp and they don’t believe I’ve had enough “training”. I bet Annabeth would’ve let me help. Annabeth is the Senior counselor for the Athena cabin, but she’s away on a quest with 6 other demigods somewhere in Rome. She was probably the only one who believed I was good at strategics even without training. Oh well off to archery. “Hey Alex” I turn around to find Malcolm looking at me. “Yeah?” I retort “Ok so you know the Athena cabin is working on strategic plans against the Romans?” I can tell by the tone of his voice somethings wrong. “Yeah. Something wrong?” “Well yeah. Athena contacted me last night in a dream, she said she’s lost her trace of Annabeth and that we should send someone from our cabin to see what’s going on.” “Okay?” “-and since everyone else is working on plans I figured it would be best for you to go. We would have to get it past Chiron, but I think he’ll agree.” “Wait why would he agree? I mean it’s their quest, not mine. If they die it’s not our faults, they knew the risks of going on a quest. Plus it’s in the prophecy that it’s 7 demigods and they’re all chosen already. I’m only 13 and you’re going to send my alone, on a quest to Rome, pretty much the most dangerous place a demigod could be. I don’t thi-” “Please. Hear me out before you talk yourself out of it. If Athena is calling upon our help then something is seriously wrong. Of course the gods can’t change the prophecy, but from what we know both Annabeth and Percy are lost somewhere in Rome. We also know Nico is there, which guess what including you, is seven demigods. You know I’d love to say I’ve been on a quest, but I can’t, I’m giving you that opportunity and you’re pushing it away. Annabeth went into the Underworld and back when she was only 12, you’re almost 14. Now what do you say?” Frick. He’s got me. I’m all out of arguments and I don’t really have a choice. “Fine, but you have to help me get transportation. Because I can’t just take a bus to Rome. “Okay deal. Now to clear it with Chiron.” Chiron was my last chance to stay at camp and most likely live, but of course Malcolm had too many counter facts for him to argue. So the old centaur took me to get a bow and arrow while Malcolm ran off to work out transportation. “I get the feeling you really don’t want to go on this quest.” says sympathetically. “Is it that obvious?” I say with sad smile. “You feel as if the only reason you’re going is because everyone else is too busy and you’re all that’s left.” “Yes, exactly. How did you know that?” “I’ve worked with heros all my life. You’d be surprised how many of them also felt this way.” “Yeah, but I’m no hero. That don’t even think I’m trained enough to plan battle strategies. What makes them think I’m going to pull off a quest like this?” “I don’t think you realize how much is really riding on this quest. If it fails, Gaea will awaken and destroy everything, but if it succeeds it will save the world.” “But they’re like the most powerful demigods alive? Can’t they handle it on their own?” “Even the greatest heroes need some help every once and awhile.” Crap. What’s this feeling? Importance? This is so strange. I’m not important, yet Chiron acts as if the fate of the world is in my hands. Do I ever get a choice? “I guess. Whatever let’s just find a bow so I can get going.” Chiron took that as a sign to stop talking. We found a nice 35-pound weighted bow that fits perfectly in my hands. Bullseye every time. After a few minutes of shooting Malcolm runs up to us. “I found you a ride” he says with whatever breathe he still has. “Really? Is it a three day cruise to Rome with full buffet and entertainment?” “No. Better” “What could be better than a cruise?” “A fully automated ship built by the Hephaestus cabin.” Ugh. That means I get to be completely alone and I won’t have have anything to occupy me for days. “So it has full auto-pilot and I won’t have to do anything to navigate?” Please say no. “Yep. You just sit back and relax and let the boat do all the work.” “Ok. Can I see it?” “Sure come on.” He lead me to beach where a large yacht was sitting. Great. “Wow. How did they build it so fast?” I ask “They had most of it built already, in case something like this happened.” “So when will I leave?” “In a bout a hour or so.” A HOUR. Now I’m freaking out, but I can’t let Malcolm see or he’ll acuse me of being ungrateful again. “Oh. Um. Cool. I’ll just go get some food and clothes pac-” “Already done. The plates will supply you with whatever food you need and there are some jeans, Camp Half Blood shirts, and some plain shirts in there as well.” Gods. What did they not think of? “What about books? Are there any books?” This question got him. He blushed a little forgetting that a child of Athena would need books, even though he is one himself. “You got me. I can’t believe I forgot books. We have some up at the cabin you can take.” “Cool. Let’s go.” We both trudged up to the cabin together. I ended up taking about seven books filled with Greek letters to parasites. Now it was time to go. Malcolm and Chiron ended up being the only ones seeing me off, except for the occasional camper that’d wave as they walked by. The Hephaestus cabin left some instructions on how to operate the ship, which only consisted of “Press the green button” Does everyone look down on me? Oh well I’ll be alone for at least a week, so there won’t be anyone there at all. I sigh and press the button. Immediately the boat revved up and started moving away from camp. Oh gods. I’m really leaving. I turn and wave at Chiron again with a weary smile, but soon he just faded away to ocean. 'A.N. I was a bit weary about writing so, well "loosely" is the only word coming to mind. I was going to make Alex very serious and wise, but I felt she needed to have a more upbeat personality to deal with the other camper's, where as if she was more serious would've resulted in anger and it's kinda hard to move along a plot with an angry teenager who refuses to listen to anyone. So this is the result. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'm also sorry for the format, I am new to the site and I'm still figuring things out. ' Category:Percy Jackson FanFiction Wiki Category:Original Character Category:Daughter of Athena Category:Quests